creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Questionable Jerky
Basic Information Questionable Jerky is a cooking ingredient for Jerky Sandwiches, Chizzard Noodle Soup and Chizzard Pot Pie that is made by roasting Chizzard Gizzard and/or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard in a Forge. Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard can be obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from Blizzard Chizzards that spawn during the day on blocks of Ice and Snow in most cold biomes like Taigas, snow-covered Tundras, Frozen Deserts and Frozen Oceans. As the only alternative, Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard can also be obtained as a pet-harvest only from Blizzard Chizzard Ice Spies. Chizzard Gizzard can be obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from Chizzards that spawn during the day on Shorewood, in some areas of Canyons and in Jungles, but also from Night Chizzards that spawn in the night on Shores, in Jungles, Canyons and also in Tundras. Chizzard Gizzard can also be obtained from Corrupted Chizzards though, and even as a pet-harvest only from Poultrygeists. Please note that Pets will only provide you with their best possible pet-harvest after you've fed them their exact favorite type of Food as can be viewed in their Pet window (use right-click or type "f" as the default key while pointing your cursor at your Pet). How to obtain Questionable Jerky can only be made in a Forge together with some Fuel from either Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard. This does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked. Simply carry Chizzard Gizzards and/or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzards with you, plus some Fuel and activate a Forge that has been placed into the game world by pointing your cursor at it and either clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key. Then insert the Chizzard Gizzard and Fuel. One Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard will be roasted into one Questionable Jerky. Fuel comes in different levels/tiers that will either result in a slower or faster burning process. Both the forging times of one unit (one Questionable Jerky) as well as the total times for all units in the queue can be seen displayed in the forge window to the right side. Fuel of level 1 (2 uncorrupted blocks of Wood, 4 uncorrupted blocks of tree Leaves, 2 Vines, 8 Wood Rods, 4 bushels of Tallgrass or other plants, but also many wooden blocks, furniture or objects etc.) will roast one Questionable Jerky in 30 seconds. Fuel of level 2 (1 piece of Coal, 1 block of Sulfur or 4 blocks of Hardened Lava) will create one Questionable Jerky in 15 seconds. Fuel of level 3 (2 blocks of Corrupted Wood of any kind or 2 blocks of Corrupted Leaves of any kind) requires only 10 seconds to produce one Questionable Jerky. Fuel of level 10 (1 Tar Bread, 1 Tar Soup or 1 Tar Sandwich) only takes 3 seconds to roast one Questionable Jerky. How to use Questionable Jerky can solely be used as an ingredient for the Cooking Station. You can cook Jerky Sandwiches, Chizzard Noodle Soup and Chizzard Pot Pie from Questionable Jerky. These kinds of Food will/should all grant 100% resistance against Fall Damage. This is one of the few non vegetarian food items in Creativerse. Curiously, Chizzard Noodle Soup is the favorite Food of some Blizzard Chizzards, Reinbeaus and Rambeaus among other Pets. Different from most Food types and cooking ingredients, Questionable Jerky cannot be put on display in any display containers. Category:Cooking Category:Food Category:Forged Category:Ingredients